


A Dark Night

by Catmca100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Waverly tries to kill herself, will she be successful or not??
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 38





	A Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't read fics or are affected by self harm issues then DO NOT READ!!!!
> 
> Only rated as explicit because of the self harm bits. 
> 
> These are based on personal feelings. However I haven't thought about suicide since I was 17 and honestly I'll never even consider or think about it because in most ways my life is much better now. 
> 
> If you are self harming or thinking about suicide please seek help.

"she never loved you and she never will" the words constantly swirling around in Waverlys mind. She sat on her bed and stared at her phone hoping to hear from Nicole. A few minutes has passed and nothing, she hated this feeling. She knew what was coming but didn't try and stop it. 

The more she stared the more the voice got louder screaming "YOU ARE ALONE AND WILL BE ALONE FOREVER" Waverly ran to the bathroom, locked the door and started crying. "No shut up I'm not alone, I'M NOT" She cried as she sank down onto the cold floor. It didn't stop the voice "Nicole hates you, she is gonna leave poor little Waverly all alone, she sees you as a distraction from her work and would be better off without you and Waverly will die alone and scared".

It was all getting to much for Waverly she shook as she cried. She started sobbing all over the bathroom. She didn't have to worry about Nicole coming home since she works late. "Nicole I don't think I can handle this shit anymore" she whispered hoping Nicole would be there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But the only sound was Waverly crying hard, the only thing she could feel was how cold the bathroom floor was.

She opened her eyes and spotted a razor sitting at the sink. She reached up and gripped it in her hands. She stared at it before putting the razor against her arms and sliding it across a few times. As the blood dripped from her arm Waverly unlocked her phone and dialled Nicole's number.

"Hey baby, I'm busy at work I'll see you when I get home" Nicole said but before she hung up she heard Waverly breathing heavy and she knew something was wrong. "baby what's wrong?" Nicole asked. After taking a few breaths Waverly answered "Babe I... I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore, I'd rather be dead than be a distraction, bother or burden on your work life, I love you" she hung up. "oh shit, it's one of those nights" Nicole thought to herself while grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

Back at home Waverly just slashed and slashed at her arm with the razor. She knew she was being a problem for Nicole and annoying her while she was working. She watched the blood get thicker and thicker. Dripping all over the floor of the bathroom. She sat there against the wall opening and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes again and Nicole was kicking down the door.

Nicole ran over to her and sat beside her trying to stop the blood. "oh baby, you are never a burden on me or my work, if anything it makes my days when you talk to me and I'm having a bad day, I'm sorry I make you feel like your bothering me at work when you don't" she said as she picked up Waverlys phone and called an ambulance. Waverlys eyes closed again and her breathing got slower. "please baby don't go, please don't go. I need you, I'm so In love with you, please baby you are my life".

The ambulance got to their apartment quickly and transferred her to the hospital.

Nicole sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and speak to her. It felt like forever but after a few hours someone came out.

"The family of Waverly Earp" he said. Nicole stood up and quickly walked over to him. "Miss you were lucky, we were able to save her. Her heart stopped a couple of times but we saved her and she is now ready for visitors".

"oh thank god" Nicole said walking into the room and up to Waverly. She took her hand and squeezed gently. Waverly just looked at her with sad eyes "Nicole, I'm... I'm sorry, it got too much my anxiety took over and I lost control of my emotions" she cried. "baby, you're alive and that's what matters to me, I'm so sorry I make you feel all those things while I'm working, I don't even realise, I wi make it up to you I swear my love."She whispered leaning to kiss Waverlys forehead.

"You promise?" Waverly whispered.

"I promise baby" Nicole replied as she got into the bed beside Waverly before she fell asleep. "I promise" she whispered again just as she fell asleep.


End file.
